Recently, a variety of beverages and processed foods are being produced from foods such as vegetables, fruits, grains, etc. However, the production of the above beverages and processed food results in a large amount of residues remaining after taking out essential portions of the effective elements. Normally, the residues are either disposed of as wastes or re-utilized as feed for animals.
Conventionally, as to the materials for the containers, wrapping materials, etc., plastics such as foamed polystyrene are generally used.
The amount of residues remaining after taking out essential portions of the effective element of a variety of foods shows a yearly increase. However, there is a limit in re-utilizing the residues as the feed for animals. Therefore, a method for effectively producing industrial products from the residues is desired.
Furthermore, plastics such as foamed polystyrene used for the containers, wrapping materials, etc., have the following problems: the biodegradability thereof is extremely low; and a toxic gas may be generated during the process of incineration. Thus, the difficulties in the waste disposal (burying, incinerating, etc.,) of the plastics present serious social problems.